Urine drainage bags are in common use in hospitals, nursing homes and similar care facilities. Urine drainage bags collect urine from patients who are bed ridden, or are otherwise not sufficiently ambulatory to use the toilet. Urine drainage bags are connected by means of a catheter to the patient, and as the patient urinates, urine flows through a conduit and into the urine drainage bag. Urine drainage bags are typically hung, or mounted in some manner, to the side of the patient's bed. Typically, the outer layer of the urine drainage bag is transparent, so that attendants may easily and conveniently check the level of the bag. When the level of urine in the urine drainage bag rises to a certain level, the bag is emptied or replaced. The urine drainage bag is typically placed in a conspicuous location, so that checking the bag is easy for attendants. The likelihood of the bag becoming overfilled is thereby reduced.
Urine drainage bags are unsightly. The presence of these bags is frequently an embarrassment to the patient or nursing home resident, who suffers a loss of dignity from the conspicuous placement of the urine drainage bag.
A need exists for a cover that will hide the contents of the urine drainage bag, but will, at the same time, allow the urine drainage bag to be positioned in a conspicuous manner. The cover should also allow the urine drainage bag to be easily checked by attendants to determine the fluid level in the urine drainage bag.